


For Better or Better A Happy Ever-After Wedding

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies ; Franco and Elizabeth General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: After the first Wedding falls apart Franco surprises Elizabeth with another one.





	For Better or Better A Happy Ever-After Wedding

Franco strolled into the hospital with his tux over his shoulder. Kiki met him just like she had the last time he and Elizabeth tried to get married. She hugged him. 

“You better get a move on. Your Groomsmen are chomping at the bit in the Art Therapy room. Elizabeth is up on ten, working. She has no idea what’s going to happen and Dr. Nero swore to me that she would keep her busy until everyone has arrived.”

Franco smiled. “Are you coming in scrubs?”

Kiki laughed and shoved his shoulder. “Of course not, my dress is in Dr. Quartermaine’s office, Epiphany and I will change there and then at the right time, Dr.Nero will tell Elizabeth that Dr. Quartermaine wants to see her. We’ll take care of Elizabeth. Now go. We’ll see you in the Chapel.”

Frano headed to his studio, only to be met by cheers from Cam, Aiden, and Jake. “Hey what’s going on?” He looked at Kevin and Drew quietly laughing, while the boys were clamoring around Scotty. 

“Pay up, Grandpa We told you he would be here.” Jake smiled back at Franco while Scotty grudgingly pulled out his wallet and gave each boy a twenty-dollar bill.

“Pops, really! No Faith, I’m crushed.”

“Well in my defense, I told you to elope and you indicated you were going to do that. How was I to know you’d change your mind again.? I mean, just look at you, you’re not exactly dressed for a Wedding.”

“Franco laughed. “Don’t worry Pops, I just wanted to keep this tux from any catastrophes.” He turned to the boys. “ Okay fellas, now that you know I am here, I wonder if you boys would go with Kevin and Drew and hit the cafeteria for a few while I get ready. Whatever you do guys, don’t let your mom see you. She thinks you’re all in school right now.”

Drew clapped him on the shoulder as he herded the boys in front of him. “Don’t worry. Kevin and I have everything under control. You just get ready. We’ll see you shortly in the Chapel.”

Scotty looked at Franco. “Look, I’ll give you a minute. I’m glad you’re here, Son. Elizabeth is a treasure for sure. You’re lucky to have found her. Whatever you do, don’t ever let her go.”

Franco met his father’s eyes “Believe me, Elizabeth and the boys fill my world. I have no intentions of ever letting her get away.’ Scotty nodded and started to leave the room. “Wait, Dad, did you manage to pick up my wedding presents?”

“They arrived right on schedule. I left them with Audrey and Monica in the Chapel.”

****

Elizabeth was laughing with Kim and getting ready to call it a day. Kim’s phone chimed and she asked Elizabeth to wait and they could go down together. After a few words, Kim turned toward Elizabeth. “That was Griffin, he said Monica is looking for you and wants you in her office.”

Elizabeth was puzzled, “Did he say why she wanted to see me?”

“No, he just said you needed to get there. Look, I’ll go with you, and as soon as you’re finished, we’ll hit the locker room and than meet the guys.”

“Wait, Kim, you don’t have to do that.”

‘Why not, we’re doing the double date thing tonight. We girls have to arrive together just for support.”

Laughing, Elizabeth and Kim arrived at Monica’s office. She opened it “Monica did….”

Epiphany and Kiki yelled surprise and Kim pushed her into the room. Elizabeth looked around the room and saw a large gown bag hanging off Monica’s shelf hanging nearby along with her shoes and everything else needed to get her ready for a wedding. “I don’t understand?”

“Girl, you’re getting married tonight and we won’t take no for an answer. Now all you have to do is sit down and let us get you ready. Kiki, pour that Champagne and let’s get started.”

****

Franco entered the Chapel and was stunned. Kiki and Ava had turned the modest room into a Garden setting right out of a Renoir painting. Garden flowers of every variety were in planters along the outer walls. Ava had even found and enlarged a painting of The Boating Party and it decorated the front wall and the Frame surrounding the picture was like a shadow box so Elizabeth and he would appear to be part of the party as they said their vows. Ava walked over to him and gently touched his arm. “Did it turn out the way you wanted it?”

Franco took a deep breath. “It’s everything I imagined.”

Ava laughed lightly. She took a good long look a Franco. He was dressed to the nines.. From his long-tailed coat to his top hat, Franco was the picture a French aristocracy.“Well, you’re looking quite elegant and you fit right in with the rest of the party. What is the Bride to Be wearing?

“You’ll see.” Just then, Griffin came up and introduced his mentor. They chatted for a short while and then got ready for the ceremony to start. Kevin, Drew, and the boys came in and were given their instruction. Franco took a moment to talk to each boy. He reassured Cameron that he would never again hurt his mother. He thanked Aiden for letting his Magical Mother help him become real just like the Blue Fairy had helped Pinocchio, and lastly he turned to Jake. The one closest to his heart after Elizabeth. “Thank you, Jake, for seeing in me what was hidden from so many. You have a true artist’s heart.”

****

After toasting to Elizabeth’s happiness, Epiphany opened the bag containing the gown. They all gasped at the cascade of satin and tulle before them..

“There must be some mistake. That isn’t my gown.”

Epiphany shook her head. “I don’t know what’s going on but Franco said this was your gown and he wanted you to please wear it for him.”

Since it meant so much to Franco and obviously he had planned this whole wedding, she couldn’t deny him his one request. “Okay but I hope it fits.” She really didn’t think it wouldn’t fit. Franco was very good at measurements.

“ Well before we put it on, we need to do your hair. He even asked that we put it up a certain way.” Epiphany showed the picture to Kiki and Kim and they went to work putting the hair up in the classic french chignon. A small box was on the floor of the bag and upon opening it, two feather combs sat nestled together. 

Elizabeth could only sit impatiently as Kim did her makeup and Kiki did her hair. Epiphany had removed the gown and they all oohed and ahhed when the entire dress was revealed. The skirt was cascading satin, folds of it like flowing water trailing down. The bodice was a corset of satin and tulle, the neckline was deep but at the same time discreet. Like she thought, the dress fit her to perfection. Kiki positioned the combs in her hair and Elizabeth held onto Epiphany’s shoulder as Kim slipped the garter on her leg. 

Epiphany sighed, “You like you stepped out from this painting.”

“Painting: What painting?” 

“The one he gave me to do your hair.” Epiphany passed the picture to her and Elizabeth realized what Franco was giving her. Her heart felt fit to burst. He had dressed her straight out of Renoir”s Painting  _ Dance In The City.  _ Franco forever surprised her and she couldn’t wait to see what else he had planned. She looked around the room at her friends old and new and then hugged each of them. “Well I guess it’s time to get this show on the road. Monica’s going to want her office back.” They all laughed as Elizabeth put on the long gloves to complete Franco’s picture and started for the door. She stopped as a knock was heard by all of them. 

“Should we answer?” She said and they all shrugged.

A voice spoke on the other side of the door. “Excuse me, but I’m looking for Elizabeth Webber. I understand she’s getting married today and I was told I could find her in Monica’s Office.”

Elizabeth froze. Ir couldn’t be, He was halfway around the world She reached and opened the door. There he stood someone she hadn’t seen for years. Oh sure they had talked but the last time she saw him she had only been fifteen years old. “What?? I don’t understand. What are you doing here?”

Jeff looked at his full-grown daughter and realized all the years he and his wife had wasted. She was beautiful and from what he had been told by Scott Baldwin, who had read them the riot act, she was also indomitable and a force to be reckoned with. He was ashamed when he heard all the events she had gone through without anyone with her but her grandmother. 

Elizabeth stood for a moment as her father looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. “Dad, what are you doing here?”

Jeff kicked himself. “Um, Someone told me the first duty of a father is to make sure he’s there for his daughter when she walks down the aisle to marry the man she loves. I realized it was time I was here for you. If you’ll have me, I would like to escort you to the man you’ve chosen. “ 

Elizabeth reached out and took his offered arm and he led her down the hallway. The day had turned surreal and she felt like she was walking on air. Since everything had happened at the hospital Elizabeth was sure Franco had set up the wedding in his Art Therapy room where he had proposed to her. Instead, she realized they were headed to the Chapel. Her thoughts wandered to the time Franco had comforted her after Jake had been hit by a car. That conversation had turned into many talks and actions that all led to right now. She was marrying Franco and of all places General Hospital. They walked past the wall where the picture of her grandfather hung along with Franco’s grandfather. She felt them watching over her and blessing her. As they neared the Chapel Door. Epiphany handed her the bouquet and with Kim and Kiki entered ahead of her. 

Epiphany nodded at Franco and he, in turn, nodded at Oscar who started the music. The Bridal March began and with Scott and the three boys standing next to him, Franco waited for his angel to arrive.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with emotions as she entered the Chapel. No, it wasn‘t a chapel anymore it was Franco’s world He had told her once that he wished he were part of Renoir’s The Boating Party and he had created it for her. She gulped as the intensity of her love for him and his for her flooded through her. This was it. They were finally going to be the family both she and Franco had longed for. She smiled as she realized Franco was dressed like he belong in Renoir’s world and he had dressed her accordingly. She let go of her father’s arm and gently kissed him and then felt Franco wrap her hand around his arm. He led her under the Frame and the ceremony began.

Both Franco and she recited the normal vows and said their 'I Dos' but then it was time for the ring ceremony. Franco went first. “Elizabeth, with this ring I thee wed.” He met her luminous eyes and continued. “I never thought something like this was ever meant for me and then you came along. You knocked me off-kilter and I didn’t even realize it at the time. You opened up and let out that part of me that had been buried for years, I didn’t even think it existed. You gave me back my humanity and what’s more, you saw the man I could be. Each day I continue to be that man for you and I will continue to do that as long as we both shall live. Elizabeth Imogen, my angel. I love you.” he pushed the ring into place. 

Elizabeth let the tears falls as she took his hand.“If someone had told me I would be standing in front of my family and friends and marrying Franco I would have thought them addled. But then I saw, not the man everyone thought they knew, but the real man. A man that was sensitive and thoughtful to the extreme and one who wasn’t sure how to show those qualities, but was willing to try. I found a man who’s made me the happiest woman. Who, hands down, wants only the best for me and my boys. You always given to me and never taken. Time and again I tell you I’m no angel and you gently smile at me. You’ve made me strong again and with you I feel like I can conquer any problem Franco with this ring I thee wed and I will always love you.” She slid the ring on his finger and he clasped their hands together and gently brought them to his lips. They turned to face the priest’

“I now pronounce you man and wife, those who God has joined together let no man pull asunder. You may kiss your bride.” He smiled, 


End file.
